1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support pad to relieve the pain of osteoarthritis of the hip joint when the disease sufferer lies on his or her side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Osteoarthritis of the hip joint involves deterioration of cartilage covering the contact surfaces of the ball and socket portions of the joint. In human anatomy, the thigh bone (femur) has a laterally protruding part called the greater trochanter, which extends laterally on the order of one inch further than the lateral protrusion of the pelvis (ilium), the protrusion being called the pelvic crest. The hip joint ball is attached to the trochanter, and the hip joint socket is attached to the pelvis. The hip joint connects the trochanter of the thigh bone to the pelvis.
Deterioration of the cartilage covering the hip joint surfaces causes inflammation and often becomes extremely painful, crippling some sufferers. When lying on one's side in bed, the lateral protrusion of the greater trochanter creates greater pressure on the greater trochanter and the rest of the thigh bone than on the pelvic crest, causing undesirable pressure on the hip joint.
Some sufferers of osteoarthritis experience pain when sleeping because body weight applies pressure on the joint. The joint pain often prevents comfortable sleep.